


Welcome Home

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, really very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When you heard the news that Clyde was finally going to be released from prison, you knew you had to do something special for him. What better way than to throw him a surprise welcome party?





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote and posted this fic to my tumblr account about a month ago, but considering I've written a few more clyde/reader things (and I hope to write a few more!!!) I thought it'd be more organized in a series on here, than just in asks and various posts.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic!!!  
> (any and all mistakes are my own!)

You cursed yourself for running late, smacking the steering wheel a few more times to let your frustration out. Everything would have been perfect had this tanker not overturned, causing traffic to backup for fifteen miles – in already rush hour conditions. Inch by inch you made your way down the highway, not caring to stop and stare at the wreckage from the accident, or to wave to the helicopters that hovered overhead, sole focus on the cake that was safely buckled in the passenger seat of your beat up Ford.

 

* * *

 

“He comes home today,” Mellie had said as she fluffed up Purple Lady’s hair for the final time, only a few hours earlier. “I want to bring him a little something special, let him know we missed him.”

You couldn’t help but smile, Clyde was the most kind and gentle man you had ever met. It was no secret that the two of you were close friends, having grown up and gone to school with Mellie, you were practically a Logan already. You had been there on the day he left for basic, and was there the day he came back, missing his arm. When you had heard of Clyde’s incarceration, you made sure to visit him as often as you could, which, according to Mel, was more than any of his family members had been able to see him.

“I’m gonna go stop by the baker.” You said, not bothering to try and keep your smile from widening to a full grin as you wiped down your station at the salon and grabbed your purse. “I’ll bring him his favorite, chocolate with buttercream frosting.”

“That would just make his whole day Y/N!” Mel had nearly squeaked with excitement. “I’ll pick up some beers and we can have a good ol’ fashioned welcome party.” She beamed up at you, and you couldn’t help but feel grateful to have her as your friend, the two of you got along so well.

 

* * *

 

She was the only one who know about your love for Clyde. You had quietly whispered it during one of your many sleepovers, and she had looked at you with the widest happiest eyes a girl could ever have. You supposed that after all the girls went wild for Jimmy, it warmed her heart to see someone having a crush on Clyde – you both knew how self-conscious he was. This  _wasn’t_ just a crush though, and you knew things were starting to get too deep – you had no idea if he even felt the same way, and it was tearing you up inside.

You were hoping for today to be the day you finally told him, but with the way the traffic went, you didn’t arrive at Clyde’s little home in the woods until you could see the faint glow of orange lamp-light coming through the windows. Your phone had died in the process of you trying to get there, and you were sure you were going to have a hundred missed calls when it finally came back on, especially considering there was only Clyde’s car in the driveway – Mellie must have already left, and Jimmy had gone down to be near his daughter days ago.

Parking your Ford, you carefully unbuckled the cake, the _Welcome Home!_  frosting a little lopsided from all the jarring motions in the car, and walked up to the front of the house as quietly as you could. Passing the living room, you nearly felt like you couldn’t breathe – through the window you could see him, sitting on the couch lookin' like the loneliest man in all the world.

The bucket of beer was still on the coffee table, as was a slowly-starting-to-deflate balloon, a large black case, and a pile of books and mail; he sat there looking lost, and your heart sank.  _Well_ , you thought,  _better late than never_ , and you rang the doorbell.  

After a few moments of shuffling from the living room, the door opened and you wished you had a camera ready to capture the near comical shift of expression on Clyde’s face, when he saw you standing there, on his front porch, holding his favorite cake.

“Welcome back.” You smiled, trying real hard not to cry. It had been too long since you visited, nearly a month, so busy with college that there just hadn’t been any time during visitation hours to spare. A tear slipped out anyway, and it was the tear that made Clyde speak.

“Y/N?” Clyde whispered, blinking like you were something he dreamt up, like he didn’t believe what he was seeing. He reached up to wipe away the tear from your cheek, before quickly setting the cake down on a little ledge on the porch, and pulling you to him in a fierce hug.

You threw your arms around him, buried your face in his strong broad chest, and held on tight as he shook around you.

“I’m sorry I’m so late, there was an accident on the road.” You cried into his shirt, his soft button down you liked (that you could never decide on it being teal or green) a small comfort against your skin. It felt so much nicer than that striped jumpsuit you had seen him in last. “I wanted to be here earlier.”

“I missed you darlin’,” Clyde said, voice choppy, like he was crying too, or about to. “I missed you. A lot.”

You felt the first few sprinkles of rain at the same time Clyde did, and he looked up into the sky before pulling away from you.

“Come on in, I was just…” Clyde didn’t finish the sentence, looking down at his feet instead, and you brought both hands up to cup his cheeks. You nudged him to look at you, and when he did it was with a pained expression. “I was hopin’ you’d come.” He finished, blushing like he was embarrassed.

You grinned up at him and released your hold on his cheeks, even though you wanted nothing more than to pull him down into a kiss. You had always loved how tall he was, how capable and sturdy. Watching his shoulders move under his shirt as you followed him into the little house made your mouth nearly water.

You set the cake down on the coffee table next to the beers that had to have been warm by now, and Clyde pulled you to him once again, his arm settled right at the base of your spine.

“You brought me cake.” He said in that deep voice of his. You smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, something you were the only one allowed to do.

“It was supposed to get here hours ago.” You said, swallowing your nerves. “Along with the rest of your present.”

“The rest of my – ?” Clyde started.

He didn’t get to finish, on accounta’ you stood up on your tip toes to kiss him, right on the lips. For a horrifying moment, he didn’t respond, and you nearly moved away before he seemed to process what was going on and kissed back enthusiastically.

You opened your mouth for him, and couldn’t help but shiver at the way the noises he was making in the back of his throat tickled your tongue. You subtly pushed him backwards, until the back of his legs hit the couch, and he took the hint to drop down onto it, you climbing up into his lap.

He groaned against your lips as you threaded your fingers through his hair and pulled, just the way he liked. With his hair in your hands, you were able to pry him off your lips long enough for you to press kisses all over his face; to his dimples, the sides of his nose, the apples of his cheeks, his eyelids, and every beauty mark you saw.

“I have to confess,” you whispered, afraid that if you spoke too loudly you’d break whatever spell had just been cast. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I – I love you, Clyde.”

“You’re the first, and only woman I’ve ever loved, Y/N.” Clyde said with sincerity, placing his hand on your cheek.

You could combust with how happy you felt, heart so full at the warmth in his words and the joy in those beautiful brown eyes of his. He was grinning up at you with that perfectly crooked-toothed smile, and you fell so hard for him all over, you simply  _had_ to kiss him again.

You blindly reached behind yourself and grabbed the cake, refusing to let it go unnoticed any further, and without any utensils, scooped some with your fingers and held it up to Clyde’s lips. He laughed and licked your hand clean, settling the cake in between the two of you on the couch so you could feed one another. You both were laughing too hard from all the icing that had missed your mouths and wound up on your clothing instead, chocolate smeared everywhere.

“Do you have some clothes I could borrow? I don’t want to ruin your couch.” You asked, nearly out of breath from the laughter and the kissing.

“You mean we ain’t eatin’ the whole cake right now?” He looked up at you with mock sorrow, making you roll your eyes playfully.

“We gotta save some for breakfast tomorrow, to have with extra crispy, burnt bacon.” You said, nuzzling your noses together.

“You’re perfect, d’ya know that?” Clyde leaned in to kiss you, and you hummed against his lips.

He kissed you again, and then a third time for good measure, before getting off the couch to find some clothes for you to wear. Your eyes wandered to the coffee table in his absence, over to the black case.

“Honey,” you called, loving the way the word sounded on your tongue, wanting to call him that for so long, “What’s this on the table?”

“I don’t know, Mel brought it for me.” He said, rustling around in his pajama drawer for something you could wear.

He came back with an oversized Bob Seger shirt – well, it probably wasn’t oversized for  _him,_ but you certainly were not six foot three, so you decided you would forgo the sweatpants he also handed to you.

“Why don’t you open it while I go change?” You smiled sweetly at him, taking the clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

You took everything off and washed your face with the bar of soap Clyde always kept near the sink, before slipping the tshirt over your head. When you went back out to the living room, Clyde was looking at a brand new arm, made from metal, and that had the most sleek design you had ever seen. 

You didn’t say anything as Clyde trembled, clearly overwhelmed, instead you quietly sat next to him and rubbed his arm – the one he had lost, with soothing strokes of your hand. You laid your head down against his shoulder, and stayed there with him, being a beacon of support. After a long while, he closed the case with his good arm and cleared his throat, his baritone cutting through the quiet of the room.

“It’s raining purdy hard out there.” Clyde said, looking down at your hand on his arm. No one had ever touched him so casually like this, no one had ever been so openly comfortable around him like this. He never wanted to let you go, he just was too afraid to push his luck and say it. Luckily for the both of you, you had no plans of going anywhere.

“It sure is. Might be dangerous for me to drive back, this time of night and all.” You replied, nodding solemnly.

“I was thinkin’ the same thing.” Clyde stood up, pulling you with him.

“If only there were a big warm bed I might be able to share for the night, that would be a damn-near life saver.” You grinned, leaning into his embrace, licking your lips.

“I think I know of just the place.” He replied, before throwing you up over his shoulder like a firefighter, and carrying you to his bedroom, making you laugh and shriek the whole way.

In the morning there would be cake and bacon, a new arm, and a shift at the bar, but right there in that moment, Clyde had everything he could ever want – the love of his life wearing his clothes, laying in his bed, and opening her arms just for him.


End file.
